


Обломщик

by Toplivogriz, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/pseuds/Toplivogriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Игры андроида и человека.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Обломщик

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Обломщик  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 568 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор на грани стеба, флафф, занавесочная история  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, нецензурная лексика,написано под впечатлением заявки [MORE= **с кинк-феста** ]Коннор в полицейской форме, Гэвин в андроидской. Ролевые игры, не реверс[/MORE], рейтинг отсутствует  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Игры андроида и человека.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

— GR-400, что это за внешний вид? Где ты проебал диод?

У Гэвина едва глаза на лоб не лезут. К подобному жизнь его не готовила. Даже девиантская. Он едва находится с ответом, глядя на детектива, плотно запакованного в идеально на нем сидящую полицейскую форму.

— С ху... По новому закону, я его носить не обязан.

— По новому закону, говоришь? А ты случаем не сбежавший домашний андроид, которого вчера объявили в розыск? — детектив с подозрением щурит свои охуенные глаза.

— Ал-лё! Я в вашем отделе уже пятый год, детектив. И сбегать не намерен.

Коннор не сдерживает улыбку. Говорит снисходительно:

— Не намерен, значит. Ну ладно.

Гэвин переступает с ноги на ногу. Не особо понимает, куда себя деть. Особенно под этим внимательным спокойным взглядом. Потом его берет злость, он думает, что, в конце-то концов, у него достаточно хорошая фантазия, чтобы не отставать. И спрашивает, нагло вздернув голову:

— Так зачем вы притащили меня к себе домой, детектив?

— Да так, — тянет Коннор. — Думал, ты сможешь мне помочь.

Гэвин довольно улыбается и расправляет плечи. Ждет, когда начнется самое интересное. Скажут, мол «раздевайся». Или: «Сделай мне массаж». Или еще что-нибудь столь же многообещающее.

— Андроиды созданы для того, чтобы помогать человеку, — отзывается Гэвин.

Треугольник на груди блестит в свете солнца, падающего из незашторенного окна. Это они зря, конечно. Надо будет закрыть. 

— Знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. — Коннор садится на диван и включает телевизор. Порнуху что ли решил на фон поставить? — Значит так, жестянка, иди на кухню, там в ящике слева от раковины найдешь средство.

Новую смазку что ли купил? С запахом банана?

Но Коннор безжалостно обрывает все пошлые мысли:

— Очень не люблю мыть посуду. За три дня накопилось. Будь другом, жестянка. Вымой.

Гэвин возмущен. И его можно понять.

— Эй! Так нечестно, — не выдерживает он.

— Меня очень заводит чистота, — бьет по больному Коннор. И улыбается так самоуверенно, потому что знает, что Гэвин поведется. В надежде, что «уж потом-то!». Да и ясно, если Коннору что-то приспичило — не отстанет, пока не добьется.

Гэвин идет на кухню. Приговаривая про себя: «Я — андроид, я — андроид. Я — послушная машина и делаю все, что захочет человек». Помогает ли это справиться с посудой? Ни разу. Но, по крайней мере, в процессе он дает себе обещание наконец заняться сломанной посудомоечной.

— Еще что-нибудь? — с издевкой спрашивает он, когда возвращается в гостиную через двадцать минут — и откуда у них вообще столько посуды?

Коннор отрывается от просмотра новостей и кивает:

— Спасибо, пластиковая задница. Ты мне очень помог, а то дел невпроворот. Знаешь, у меня тут и робот-пылесос сломался. Не понимаю, что с ним приключилось. По-моему, я пнул его случайно. Двенадцать раз. Такая вот незадача, но теперь некому помыть полы.

Гэвину кажется, что у него сейчас дым из ушей пойдет. И глаза покраснеют — диода-то нет.

— Предупреждаю, я близок к девиации, — угрожает он.

— Да ты что? А в чем дело? Процессор перегружен? Вирус поймал? 

— Из-за жестокого обращения, мать твою, — цедит Гэвин.

Коннор, не переставая довольно улыбаться, встает с дивана и подходит к нему.

— Расскажи мистеру полицейскому, кто тебя обижает, робо-мальчик? — он кладет ладонь на голову Гэвина и ласково запускает пальцы в волосы. 

— Кое-кто превышает свои полномочия. Заставляет меня делать то, для чего я не предназначен.

— Воистину, злодей. — Коннор понимающе кивает. — И какие же функции у тебя есть? 

— Много функций. Не связанных с ведением домашнего хозяйства.

— Ага… Функции полицейского андроида, значит. Ведение расследований, вычисление преступника. Работа под прикрытием… Отчет напишешь?

— Коннор!

— Ну хорошо-хорошо, — примирительно тянет Коннор и обвивает руки вокруг его пояса. — Давай займемся твоей девиацией.

И толкает его в сторону спальни.


End file.
